Misunderstandings
by Chaerinnie
Summary: Demi's a vampire. Edward's a human. There's a dance coming up and Edward, who has gotten quite close to Demi, wants to ask her to the dance. However, her reaction was unexpected. One-shot. Please R&R.


"Umm…" my family and I glanced up at the sound of a male's nervous voice. It was Mike Newton, the 'popular' guy at Forks High.

He was looking at me and judging by the thoughts running through his head, he was going to ask me to the dance. I sighed mentally. Why couldn't people just take a hint; I simply wasn't interested in any of them. And that probably had nothing to do with the fact that I was a vampire and could easily kill them because I was sure that if I was human, I wouldn't have accepted their requests either.

The guys here were all the same and they all thought the same, save for Edward Masen whose mind I couldn't read for some reason. I had to admit that he seemed like a pretty decent guy. He was smart for a human, funny and good-looking.

I had spoken to Edward before and he just seemed so shy and self-conscious that it was endearing. Then, as we started talking more and more, he started opening up more and I soon found a new friend. A _human _friend.

Of course, Rosalie being Rosalie was upset at that idea and threw one of her infamous fits at home. I loved my sister, I truly did, but I sometimes wondered how Emmett put up with her.

"Demi," Mike turned to me, "I was uh, wondering if uh, y-you wanted to g-go to the uh dance with me this weekend?" he stuttered.

He was comical to watch, but wanting to be polite, I held in my laughter. I, however, could hear Emmett and Jasper laughing a bit under their breaths so low that Mike wouldn't be able to hear. I shot them subtle disapproving looks,-even though I wanted to laugh as well- but that just seemed to amuse them more.

"I'm sorry, Mike, but I'm not interested," I said as nicely as possible. I really didn't want to hurt his feelings.

His face immediately fell and his body hunched a bit. He forced a smile onto this face and nodded, saying that he understood and then left. He was wrong though, I was certain that he _didn't _understand.

"Aww," Emmett cooed, throwing his arm around my shoulder. "Look at Demi, the little heartbreaker."

I glared at him. "Knock it off, Em, I not in the mood."

"Are you ever in the mood?" he questioned, sounding genuinely curious.

I shrugged his arm off me, not bothering to respond to him.

"Emmett leave her alone," Alice chided. _Thank you, Alice! _"She's obviously waiting on Edward to ask her." _I take that back._

"Alice," I growled lowly. "I'm not going to the dance at all, okay?"

"You didn't say anything about Edward," Emmett muttered under his breath in a teasing voice.

I sighed, resting my head on my hands that were folded on the table. "Emmett, he's _human_ and I'm not going to put him through this world. He has a life that he needs to live, that's what he'll do. I'll see to that."

"So, touchy," Jasper murmured.

"Why can't you guys understand that I don-" I was cut off by another nervous voice from behind me. _Great another admirer!_ If only they knew what I really was, they'd keep their distance, I was certain.

"Demi, do you want to-" I was the one who cut him off this time, losing my calmness. I didn't even bother turning around to look at him.

"I don't want to go to the dance with you!" I blew up causing silence in the cafeteria. All eyes snapped to me.

"Oh," the voice said and it was then that I caught the familiarity.

_This wasn't happening._

"Edward," I choked out as I turned to face him. The look on his face killed me. His eyes were downcast and like Mike, his shoulders hunched. But Mike's disappointment seemed short-lived as if he expected that answer. With Edward, he was truly hurt, I could see that in his posture and I wanted nothing more than to wrap him in my arms and comfort him. I had embarrassed him when I didn't even mean to, it just happened. And now his expression stabbed me in the heart. "I didn't-"

He pursed his lips before turning them up slightly in a smile; I could tell that it wasn't real. "No, you don't have to explain anything. I get it." With that, he stormed out of the cafeteria and the whispers started, but still, the eyes didn't leave me.

"What are you waiting for?" Alice asked. "Go after him!"

"But his fu-"

"He's already going to be part of our family Demi, I saw that before. So go now!"

I nodded, standing up, only to have Rosalie grab my arm, thwarting me.

"Don't you dare go after him, Demetria. He doesn't belong in our world," she sneered.

"Let go of me before I _make_ you," I ground out, my anger was growing fast.

"No."

Just as I was about to grab her hand and forcefully remove mine from her grasp, Emmett stood up to stop me. "Hey, hey, hey! No fighting! And Rose let her go," he commanded. When she didn't move, he glared at her seriously. I don't think that I've ever seen Emmett look this angry with anyone, but here he was with Rose, his mate for life. "Now!"

Glowering at me, Rosalie reluctantly let go of my hand before standing, too. "I don't care if you have feelings for him," she started, but I wasn't paying attention to her. I was already half way to the door. "Don't you dare walk away from me!" she shouted after me.

"Watch me!" I yelled over my shoulder before covering the rest of the distance to the door.

I hallways had few people; most likely because it was lunch and the majority of the students were there eating.

I followed Edward's scent to the males' bathroom. _Oh dear!_

After looking around and making sure that no one was watching me, I stepped inside. It wasn't hard to find Edward and thankfully he wasn't in one of the stalls, but was sitting on the counter by the sinks with his head in his hands and his knees propped up to his chest.

His vulnerability only caused the knife in my heart to twist.

"Edward?"

Raising his head, he looked up at me in surprise. His eyes were rimmed with red to he had been crying, something I had never seen him do before. "Demi? What are you doing here? This is the males' washroom…"

"Uh, yeah," I said awkwardly, just standing there. "I noticed," I replied, pointing to the urinals. He choked out a laugh. "Do you mind if I have a seat?" I inquired, pointing to the little space next to him.

He nodded and scooted around a bit for me.

We sat in silence for a bit, gathering our thoughts. I was times like these that I wished I could read his mind.

"Are you okay?" I broke the silence.

"Honestly?" I nodded. "No."

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "The thing is I thought you were another one of those random guys asking me to the dance. It was all just a complete misunderstanding and with my family pestering me about yo- about things, I was just so annoyed with them that I didn't even bother turning to see who had asked me. And then when I turned, I saw you there and you just looked so hurt that it hurt me too. I really am sorry for embarrassing you like that Edward. I know better than anyone that you didn't deserve it-"

"Demi?" he cut me off.

"Yes?"

He smiled. "Shut up, you're ranting. I get that it was all a complete misunderstanding. Apology accepted."

I let out a relieved sigh, wiping away the invisible sweat from my forehead.

Again, there was a bit on silence.

"I would have accepted, you know?"

"What?" he questioned.

"I would have accepted you, Edward." As I said this, his eyes went wide.

"Really?"

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Just ask me again for goodness sake!"

He laughed. "Demi, would you like to go to the dance with me this weekend?"

I pretended to think. "Um... yes!"

His smile was blinding. "Thank you."

"No," I shook my head. "Thank _you._"

With that, I bravely closed the distance between us, pressing my lips to his.

I knew then that no matter what fate had in store for us, Edward would always be at me side.

**So as usual I own nothing, but do I ever? **

**I found a new liking for this pairing, so there are going to be a lot more stories with these two in it so prepare yourselves! **


End file.
